Gakuen Hetalia: Philippines Enrolls!
by PrideWriter
Summary: Philippines enrolls Gakuen Hetalia, only to know that her family is lurking inside the school for her safety, much to her dismay. And too add much to her dismay, she is disguised as a boy, not Maria, but Emilio.


**Gakuen Hetalia: Philippines Enter!**

"Shet! Ma la-late na ako! [Shit! I'm going to be late!]" I said.

"Oi. Philippines." Kuya Manila said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Take care, okay?" he said.

I smiled.

"Salamat! [Thank you!]" I said.

"Phil! Bilisan mo na! [Phil! Hurry up!]" Kuya Luzon said.

"Opo! Sandali lang po! [Okay! Just wait!]" I said.

Instead of walking, I just ran as fast as I can to my 2 other kuyas.

"Putcha! Ang tagal mo! [Darn! You're so slow!]" Kuya Mindanao scolded.

"Uh-huh. Sorry kuya." I said while shrugging.

"Gah... Let's... Just... Go." Kuya Luzon said, sounding tired.

"Okay!" I said.

They escorted me towards my school.

"Wait... Where's Visayas?" I asked.

"Nasa bahay, bawal siya kasi busy. [He's at home, he can't be with us today because he's busy]" Kuya Mindanao said.

"Tragic." I said.

"Anyways, do you really have to do this?" Luzon asked.

"Of course. I'll make a scandal if they knew my true self." I said.

They both sighed as my school came into view.

"Are you really sure?" Luzon asked once again.

"Gah... For the 100th time, yes!" I said, starting to get irritated.

"Just making sure..." Kuya Mindanao said.

"Wah? You too?" I said, totally expecting it.

"Of course, that's because you're our-" he said.

They were suddenly swept off the ground effortlessly by me in one hand. And the other hand was in my heavy luggage.

"See? I'm strong, so I can cover it up." I said.

"Let us down." Kuya Luzon said.

I let them down and just smiled as the gate of my new school.

"Time for me to go." I said.

"Wah! I'm going to miss you!" Kuya Luzon said while hugging me tightly.

"S-Sige lang k-kuya... Patayin mo pa ako. [F-fine... Kill me more.]" I said.

"We're going to really miss you!" Kuya Mindanao said.

"Alright! Alright!" I said.

Kuya Luzon faked teared and smiled.

"You have to visit us every Sunday okay!?" Kuya Luzon said.

"Opo." I said.

"Moo..." Pedro said, my black and white cow said.

"Let's go, Pedro." I said with a smile.

I waved goodbye to my two kuyas. I turned my back and faced the school I am now going to stay.

Gakuen Hetalia... HERE I COME! 

*Chibi Visayas suddenly appears*

"Mabuhay! I am Visayas!" he said.

From the background with a squeaky voice: "Yehey! Visayas!"

"Yes! Yes!" he said.

*Suddenly a background of Gakuen Hetalia has been showed with Philippines in it, walking*

"So! Let me explain about what's happening to my ate Piri!"

The squeaky voices: "Eh? What happened to her?"

"Well, when she was colonize by that Spain... He thought that my Ate Piri is a boy! So he treated him as a boy!"

The Squeaky Voices: "Huh!? Then what happened to her!?"

"She was tortured but... Treated more manlier *_*"

The Squeaky Voices: "Didn't she liked it?"

"Well, yeah. She like it since Ate Piri was very boyish and has inhuman strength."

The Squeaky Voices: "Ooh..."

"But...! Kuya Luzon, Kuya Mindanao, and I hate it since, Ate Piri is a girl!"

The Squeaky Voices: "Aw..."

"Anyways! Let me show you ate Piri's Biography!"

The Squeaky Voices: "Yey!"

 **Country: Philippines  
Title: Pearl of the Orient Seas  
Human Name: Maria Clara Fernandez Carriedo De La Cruz**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Birthday: June 12**

 **Family:**

 **Boss (She cares for her boss like he is her father.)**

 **Luzon**

 **Visayas**

 **Mindanao**

 **Metro Manila (NCR)**

 **Coridella Administrative Region (CAR)**

 **Ilocos Region (Region I)**

 **Cagayan Valley (Region II)  
Central Luzon (Region III)**

 **Calabarzon (Region IV-A)**

 **Mimaropa (Region IV-B)**

 **Bicol Region (Region V)**

 **Western Visayas (Region VI)**

 **Central Visayas (Region VII)  
Eastern Visayas (Region VIII)**

 **Zamboanga Peninsula (Region IX)**

 **Northern Mindanao (Region X)  
Davao Region (Region XI)**

 **Soccskargen (Region XII)**

 **Caraga (Region XIII)  
Autonomous Region of Muslim Mindanao (ARRMM)**

 **Characteristics: Optimistic, Talkative, Charismatic, Cheerful, a Little Laid-Back, Loves Peace, Fun, and Dense.**

 **Currently known to be a male as Emilio Jose Andres del Pilar. Due to male Filipinos and female Filipinos in the past are sometimes hard to distinguish due to their long hair, when Spain colonized her, he thought that Philippines was a man because of her inhuman strength and treated her as it (Philippines was too dense to know that she was a female in the past). She was treated as a man that gardens Spain's tomato garden, build something so fast, try escaping Spain's house, fighting with Romano, or just train to get stronger (which made her strength much more inhuman). When she became a teen, Romano, while suddenly intruding her room to make her do his work, exclaimed that she was a girl, which is when Philippines realized that she was a girl. But, she asked her whole family, including Romano and her boss, to keep it a secret because during the Spanish colonization, girls were treated lowly than boys, so she kept the secret for the whole 333 years. After that, when she was sold to America, she still kept her identity, which resulted having food fights and who's stronger. Then, when she was colonized by Japan, whom she still hid her identity to, that resulted her to be trained more (the death march). While she was doing the death march perfectly, Japan saw her potential to learn more, making him want to enroll her to Gakuen Hetalia, but America attacked him to which made the decision postpone. When she got her freedom, she decided on her own to enroll to Gakuen Hetalia, still hiding her identity because 1. She doesn't want to make a scandal. 2. She doesn't want to let her colonizers (whom she is okay with) think that she lied to them. And 3. Because she grew accustomed to being a guy. So now, her goal is to have an average school life filled with friends and studies that she'll find boring.**

 **Trivia:**

 **China also knows that she's a girl, but decided not to talk about it.**

 **Romano suddenly acts funny around Philippines when he knew that she was a girl.**

 **England despises Philippines a little because he isn't a gentleman. (And never will be since she's a girl.)**

 **Even if his scones are deadly, Philippines likes England's cooking.**

 **France, (during the Seven Years' War) already had a suspicion that Philippines is a girl because he loved to make Philippines cross-dress for his own reasons.**

 **Actually, Philippines can eat anything and has a big stomach.**

 **She is the only friend of Belarus because she doesn't want to be with Russia. Though she doesn't really know she's a girl, but she develops a little crush on her as a guy, which totally made Belarus stalk Philippines a little because she's a friend and sometimes a crush.**

 **She has a cow named Pedro who is protective of her.**

 **She is very slow but when she gets serious, she is very intelligent.**

 **She loves her family.**

 **Music loves her, and she loves music.**

 **She's good at cooking.**

 **Philippines is known for her country's hospitality.**

 **When in disguise, the three flowers that she wears on her hair are in the clothes she wears, are printed in her clothes.**

 **Her whole family is very protective of her.**

 **She tries to be friends with everyone.**

"And that's all!" Visayas said.

The squeaky voices: "Yey! Bye!"

"Let's get back to Ate Piri's point of view!"

I am now at the halls, getting lost. My luggage was already in the Boys' dorm. I was now going to my classes, first one was History (gosh, I hate history a little T_T).

"Sh*t. I forgot to get the map of this school." I said to myself.

"Phil~" a familiar voice said at my back.

I turned around to see...

"Belarus!" I said with a wide smile.

"Hello." she said with a smile.

"I missed you so much!" I said as I hugged her.

"Missed you too Phil." she said calmly while hugging back.

Yes, she loves to call me Phil.

"So, you're gonna be a student here?" she asked as we let go each other.

"Yeah. I wish that you're gonna be one of my classmates!" I said as I raised my hands while smiling innocently.

"Aw..." Belarus groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, we are divided by continent." Belarus explained.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Well, it is based on your continent on who will be your classmate." she said.

"Oh... Well, I'm from Asia... So my classmates will also be from Asia..." I said.

"And...?" Belarus said.

"You're from Europe. So..." I said.

She was silently nodding. I then gasped when I realized what she was saying.

"So you can't be my classmate!?" I exclaimed.

"Uh-huh." she said.

"That's unfair..." I said, suddenly getting gloomy.

"Anyways, you should-" she was cut off.

I get my phone and called my boss.

 **[Hello?]** he greeted cautiously.

"Hello papa!" I said happily.

 **[Oh! Anak ko!]** (Oh! My child!)

"Kamusta na po kayo? [How are you?]"

 **[Okay naman, bakit ka napatawag?]** (I'm fine, why did you call?)

"Well, I was just going to ask a question."

 **[At ano naman iyon?]** (And what is it?)

"Pwede po ba ako maging part ng Europe? (Can I be a part of Europe?)"

 **[Putcha! Ano na naman pinagsasabi mo!?]** (Darn! What are you saying!?)

"Eh... Kasi, yung kaibigan kong si Belarus sa Europa. [Uh... Because, my friend Belarus is part of Europe...]"

 **[So!?]**

"Gusto ko makasama siya klase eh... [I want her to be my classmate.]"

 **[... You know, what you're saying is utterly impossible!]**

"Opo... Alam ko na yun. Nagtatanong lang po. [Yes... I know that. I was just asking.]" 

**[*sigh* I'm hanging up.]**

"Opo. Bye!"

He then hung up. Oh well, I knew that I can't be part of Europe. I almost forgot that Belarus was there.

"Oh! Sorry that I cut you off while you were talking!" I said.

I felt Belarus's eyes shine.

"Um...?" I said uncomfortably while rubbing the back of my neck.

"You're the first person I ever heard who wanted to be part of Europe just to be classmates with me." she said.

I smiled. I almost forgot that I taught her how to speak Tagalog a little.

"Anything to be with my friend!" I said happily.

"You're truly my friend." she said as she hugged my left shoulder as we walked.

I realized that she was in uniform.

"Wait, they have uniforms here?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." she said.

She then looked at me and realized that I am wearing a Barong Tagalog.

"Why are you wearing your national clothes?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Well, my Kuya Vicente (aka Western Visayas - Region VII), tailored this and wanted me to wear this for my school days." I said.

She stared at me for a good moment and shrugged.

"Just... Don't let the SBC President find you in civilian clothes." she said.

"Eh? But, this is school clothes!" I said while pouting.

She smiled and hugged my shoulder more.

"We're here." she said.

"Huh? Where is this?" I asked.

"This, my friend, is your new classroom." she explained.

"Oh, History class... Wait, how did you know my first class?" I asked, a little surprised.

"I know everything about you." she said.

"Haha. You really are a cutie." I said while pinching her cheek.

She blushed a little and let go of me.

"Anyways, I'll be going, I might be late for my next class." she said while walking away.

"I'll find you when it's break time!" I said.

She waved her hand and disappeared. I breathed in and out.

This is it.

I knocked at the room's door. The door opened and a man with black hair, black eyes, but if you look closely it is dark brown, and with glasses. He wore a long light brown coat, green pants, underneath his coat was his white polo with long sleeves and a black tie. He was wearing a cool expression that I knew too well.

"What the fu-" I almost said it.

"Maria, your words." he said sternly.

"Kuya Ivan (Calabarzon - Region IV)!?" I exclaimed.

"Teacher Ivan." He said as he emphasized the word 'teacher' and stared like saying 'quiet your voice'.

"This is your new job!?" I said in a whisper shout voice.

He nodded coolly.

"H-How!?" I asked.

"I'll answer your questions after class, but now I am your class adviser." he said.

How the hell did this happen!?

"Go in." he said.

I sighed about what is happening and got inside the classroom. As I entered, I saw many people, all staring at me. I predicted that all of them will be 47 students. Which all came down to why the classroom was so big.

 _My brother can handle this many students?_ I thought.

"Class. There will be a new student here in classroom.

Some of the students groaned I even heard one of them saying 'Oh great another one.' Kuya Ivan then looked at me and nodded for me to greet them.

"Good morning! I am Emilio Jose Andres del Pilar, currently known as Philippines!" I greeted.

"Wait. Aren't you the one colonized by Japan?" a man with blackish brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah..." I said.

"So, what's your relation with him?" he asked.

I stepped backward.

"Actually, since he also colonized me, I'm still a little upset at him. But, I love his anime. So, no worries." I said.

"You also like anime too?" he said.

I grinned.

"Heck yeah! I also like those Korean dramas that my family sent me!" I said while raising my hands.

"You like my dramas!?" he asked.

My eyes widened in realization.

"You're Korea!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes! South Korea!" he said.

I waved so gladly that I forgot I was still in front of class. Kuya Ivan cleared his throat.

"Philippines, you may now sit down." he said.

I nodded and looked for a seat. I saw a vacant seat that was besides the windows next to...

Kuya China!

"Is this seat taken?" I asked while grinning and pointing at seat next to him.

He then looked up.

"Philippines!" he said, looking surprised.

I bowed happily.

"Can I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure!" he said, still not believing that I am here.

I sat next him and smiled once again.

"How are you?" he asked, as quietly as possible so that Kuya Ivan can't hear it.

"I'm fine... Still doing my best to keep it." I said.

"By the way-" Kuya China said being cut off.

Someone cleared his throat. And right besides Kuya China was someone very familiar.

"Japan." I said looking down.

"Hello. Piri." He said.

I then looked back and smiled.

"Yeah. It's been about 4 years!" I said while smiling once again.

He was about to say something when I coughed heavily.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's just the-" I was suppose to say something.

I feel like vomiting. Kuya China suddenly looked worried.

"Philippines?" He asked.

I unconsciously raised my hand, feeling dizzy and at the same time sick.

"Yes?" Kuya Ivan asked not looking at me since he was writing at the board.

I was going to say something but I can't. Because If I speak I might vomit here. Ugh... This is the end.

I then realized that someone said it for me.

"Sensei! Philippines feels sick!" Japan said.

I looked at him, surprised.

Kuya Ivan then spun around looking surprised and tried to find me in the swarm of people. When he found me, he saw me already looking pale.

"Phil!" He said.

He then ran up to me, and trust me, I was waiting since I was in the middle and there were half of the 47 students inside the classroom he had to avoid getting hit before he got to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I shook my head into saying no as I tried to hold my vomit. Kuya Ivan panicked and looked at Japan.

"Japan, please take cover of the lesson, I'm going to take him to the nurse's office." Kuya Ivan said.

Japan nodded and stood up. Kuya Ivan then hold me guided me outside. We go to the Clinic and I barely made it in time to vomit inside the bathroom and took some medicine.

"Are you alright now?" he asked worryingly as I got outside from the clinic.

"Yeah." I said.

"Your condition is getting worse." he said.

"No... *cough* I can do this!" I exclaimed.

Kuya Ivan sighed and patted my head.

"Yeah. Just take a break for the rest of the class and come back for the next class." he said.

"No." I said sternly.

"What? You want to get hospitalized again?" he said.

"No. I want to go to class!" I said like a whine.

Kuya Ivan gave me his infamous glare that made me cringe.

"Fine! I'll rest!" I said while pouting.

"Now that's a good girl. Sabihin ko sa kuya Xian (Davao Region - Region XI) mo na maging kasama mo. (I'll ask your Kuya Xian to keep you company.)" He said.

My eyes lighten up.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Since he has all the free time here." he said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh! I miss him so much!" I said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait at the hallway." he said.

I nodded happily and go to some of the classrooms.

 **!~Gakuen Hetalia~!**

As I wait for Kuya Xian. I was going around the campus, seeing many things. But there was a certain classroom that caught my eye.

... What the heck?

The classroom had a strange feeling. It feels like it just mixed or something. Unlike Class-A (Asia), it feels as if you think you're inferior or something. I then looked at the class name, Class-SNA (South and North America). I looked at the countries inside. There were 35 countries overall. I scanned every faces. But after seeing half, I got lazy to guess what country they are since I'm not good.

I then moved onto the next classroom.

"Onto Class-" I said.

AU? Class-AU (Australia)? I thought Australia only has one country...? I looked inside the room.

O.o

Small room, one chair, one student. Oh my gosh! Only one student! I can't believe my eyes. The only one student noticed me and looked at me. He then put a face that made me almost laugh.

I then go to the next classroom, Class-AF (Africa)! Ooh... They have 54 countries inside! Whoa... I don't really know all of them though T_T

Then, next up! Class-AA (Antarctica)! 12 countries with such cold place. One of them were staring at me.

And lastly...! Class-E (Europe)! I looked for Belarus inside the room that was so big. _So many white people XD_ I then saw Romano, dozing off.

That tomato bastard. Sleeping off class. And he's even in front of the teacher!

I did what I was supposed to do. I summoned a dwende (elf).

"Oh! Maria! I'm here!" he said with a squeaky voice.

"Hello Mr Elf!" I said.

"Why did you summoned me?" He asked.

"Do you still remember Romano?" I asked.

His face turned glad and looked inside the classroom.

"Of course! I always play tricks on him." He said while pointing at Romano.

"Your mission is to play a trick on him once again." I said.

"Okay!" he said while teleporting inside invisibly.

I was smiling the whole time. Mr Elf then find Romano's ear and shout at it 'Romano!'. Romano perked up and stood up.

"Y-yes sir!" He said while saluting.

The teacher was looking at him weirdly.

"Romano? Why are you standing?" the teacher asked.

"You called me right!?" Romano said.

"No." the teacher sternly said.

"Then..." he said while sitting down and sighed.

The teacher glared and then returned to his teaching. Romano looked around and questioned himself what was going on. I smiled to myself and got going to meet Kuya Xian.

 **ROMANO**

Who the hell woke me up!?

The man beside me waved his hand in front of my face. I was still agitated but looked at him, Spain.

"Psh. What is it?" I asked.

"What happened to you?" he asked trying to hold back his laughter.

I furrowed my eyebrows and glared.

"Someone woke me up." I said so bluntly.

"Really? Who?" he asked.

I started to think who is it. It can't possibly be the person at my back because we can't suddenly shout here. It can't also be this tomato bastard since he doesn't wake me up. And no one can shout at me since I always retort to violence so it only comes down to one suspect...

I have no one in mind #-_-

"Just someone." I said.

Suddenly, England tapped my shoulders. Yes, Spain was sitting beside my left while England was sitting beside my right.

"That bloody wanker woke you up!" he exclaimed in which only us three (including Spain) heard.

I looked at where he was pointing but I see nothing.

"Where the hell are you pointing at?" I asked.

"At that!" he said.

"Are f*cking crazy? I can't see a damn thing!" I said.

"Look. You may not see it but an elf just woke you up!" he said.

"Elf?" I asked, feeling a sudden nostalgia.

"What's wrong Romano?" Spain asked.

"What's the Tagalog of elf?" I asked.

"I don't know." England stated.

I looked at Spain for hope.

"Sorry... I don't know." He said apologetically.

I sighed.

"It's dwende." a voice said.

I shivered with Spain and England. It was Belarus.

"H-How did you know?" I asked.

"Because Philippines thought me how to." she said.

"P-Philippines?" I said.

"Yes." she said.

And suddenly, she fricking disappeared without a word.

"Huh. I never thought that Philippines is friends with Belarus." England said.

"Me too." Spain agreed.

 _Dwende..._

This is just a f*cking hunch but... Could it be...

Philippines enrolled?


End file.
